We request funds to establish an interdisciplinary training program in hemoglobinopathies, genomics and proteomics at the University of Washington and affiliated institutions. The program focuses on preparing postgraduates for a research career that includes knowledge of hemoglobinopathies, genomics, proteomics and computational biology. In addition to their research training in hemoglobinopathies, trainees will be engaged in projects that include discovering how a genome encodes the information for gene products to perform complex biological tasks;measuring and analyzing sequence variation;developing technologies to accommodate high throughput experimental assays, and generating new computational tools to analyze genomic and proteomic data. Given the expected wide diversity in educational backgrounds and career goals among our trainees, the program emphasizes highly individualized training and interdisciplinary research. A multidisciplinary group of faculty, selected for their involvement in hemoglobinopathy, genomics and protemics research and for their training record will serve as mentors of the trainees. Senior scientists with a strong record of contributions in the field of hemoglobinopathies will serve as advisors of the trainees They will advise the trainees in the initial 6 month period of laboratory rotations, in selection of their course work and in selection of their research mentor. They will also advise the trainees throughout the training period with a goal of keeping their focus on application of the genomics and proteomics tools in answering important questions in the field of hemoglobinopathies. Research experience will be complemented with a variety of didactic courses and electives. Training on ethical research conduct is part of the program. Breadth of knowledge and program cohesion are achieved through trainee participation in two seminar series that feature genomic research and computational biology, journal clubs, research in progress, and a variety of topical discussion groups led by program faculty. Training is expected to last 4 to 5 years of which the first three will be supported by the training program and the remaining by research funds of research mentors or KO8s of the trainees.